project_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
Wields many status alignments. Can assume both supportive and offensive roles. Introduced as part of the original roster of 10 characters in 11/13/2013. Abilities This hero uses the Original System and the Alteration System. Z Inject Stabilizers This is a default ability. This ability is affected by healing upgrades. This ability has a default range of 1. This ability does not change the Life Regen of the target unit. * Active Ability * Cost: 50 Energy * Cooldown: 5 Seconds * Injects the target unit with Stabilizers restoring 250 health over 10 seconds. * Stabilizer stacks up to 5 times. Alterations * Rejuvenate (5 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of Inject Stabilizers by 500%. ** Decreases the health regeneration of Inject Stabilizers by 80%. * Launcher (5 Hero Points) ** Increases the range of Inject Stabilizers by 300%. ** Increases the cooldown of Inject Stabilizers by 100%. Q Heal This ability is affected by healing upgrades. This ability has a default range of ? and radius of 4. * Active Ability * Cost: 40 Energy * Cooldown: 5 seconds * Restores 200 health for all allied units in the target radius of 4. * Can be used to heal yourself. Alterations * Overdose (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the effect of Heal by 25%. ** Decreases the radius of Heal by 50%. * Inefficiency (10 Hero Points) ** Decreases the cooldown of Heal by 20%. ** Increases the energy cost of Heal by 15%. Life Transfer This ability is affected by healing upgrades, and is NOT affected by damage upgrades. This ability has a default range of 5. This ability can be used as long as the target is not at full health, often resulting in damaging the medic more than necessary in builds that use the Suicidal alteration. * Active * Cost: 25 Health * Cooldown: 2 Seconds * Drains the Medic's health to restore 40 health for the target unit. * Cannot be used to heal yourself. Alterations * Closer Look (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the amount of health restored from Life Transfer by 50%. ** Decreases the range of Life Transfer by 60%. * Suicidal (10 Hero Points) ** Removed the cooldown from Life Transfer. ** Increases the cost of Life Transfer by 100%. W Irradiate This ability is affected by damage upgrades. This ability has a default range of ? and radius of ?. When the unit targeted by Irradiate dies, the effect disappears. If a target is already irradiated, casting Irradiate on it will refresh the timer. However, if a target is irradiated, it will still take splash damage from irradiated units around it. * Active * Cost: 25 Energy * Cooldown: 3 Seconds * Irradiates a single target, causing 300 damage over 30 seconds to the target and any nearby units. * Irradiate can be used on allies and does not damage allied units. Alterations * Enlarge (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the radius of Irradiate by 33%. ** Increases the cooldown of Irradiate by 100%. * Virus (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of Irradiate by 33%. ** Decreases the range of Irradiate by 50%. Inject Accelerators This ability has a default range of 3.5. This ability affect Vikings and Experiments, which do not benefit from their corresponding hero's energy regeneration. The alteration Double Accelerate effectively halves the cost of Inject Accelerators. * Active * Cost: 20 Energy * Cooldown: 10 Seconds * Injects all allied units in a radius of 2 with Accelerators, increasing their movement/attack speed by 20% and health/energy regeneration by 1 for 30 seconds. Alterations * Morphine (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the health regeneration bonus of Inject Accelerators by 300%. ** Increases the energy cost of Inject Accelerators by 50%. * Double Accelerate (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of Inject Accelerators by 100%. ** Increases the cooldown of Inject Accelerators by 100%. E Caduceus Pulse This ability is affected by healing upgrades and damage upgrades. This ability has a default range of ? and (explosion) radius of ?. Unlike all of Medic's other healing spells, Caduceus Pules will restore the health of buildings in its path. The alteration Repeater automatically fires ? seconds after the first shot from the medic in the same direction. * Active * Cost: 30 Energy * Cooldown: 15 Seconds * Fires a pulse of energy that travels through units dealing 200 damage to enemies and healing allies for 100 health. Alterations * Explosion (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the explosion radius of Caduceus Pulse by 33%. ** Decreases the travel distance of Caduceus Pulse by 50%. * Repeater (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the projectiles of Caduceus Pulse by 1. ** Increases the energy cost of Caduceus Pulse by 150%. Optic Flare This ability has the unique effect of Blinding the enemy. Blind will not affect allies. This ability has a default range of ?. * Active * Cost: 40 Energy * Cooldown: 30 Seconds * Launches a flare exploding in a radius of 3, dealing 100 damage and blinding targets for 5 seconds. * Blind reduces sight and attack range to 0 while also disabling abilities. Alterations * Focus Flare (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the damage of Optic Flare by 25%. ** Decreases the range of Optic Flare by 50%. * Less Lethal (10 Hero Points) ** Decreases the energy cost of Optic Flare by 50%. ** Decreases the Blind duration of Optic Flare by 20%. R Caduceus Reactor This ability can stack when coupled with Hyper Recharge, enabling the Medic to rapidly restore energy. By itself, this ability is on average 1.6 energy regeneration. Caduceus Reactor stacks infinitely. * Active * Cost: None * Cooldown: 60 seconds * Increases energy regeneration by 5 for 20 seconds. Alterations * Energize (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the energy regeneration of Caduceus Reactor by 100%. ** Increases the cost of Caduceus reactor by 100 Health. * Energy Surge (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the energy regeneration of nearby allies during Caduceus Reactor by 1. ** Increases the cost of Caduceus Reactor by 30 Energy. AEGIS This ability prevents the team from losing due to incapacitation, along with other revive effects. However, if the medic uses Hyper Recharge and several AEGIS, the team may still lose (unconfirmed bug). AEGIS's casting of revive is instant. This ability has a default range of ?. This ability has a cast time of ?. * Active * Cost: 30 Energy * Cooldown: 60 Seconds * Applies AEGIS to the target, after 30 seconds the AEGIS will expire casting revive on the target if incapacitated. Alterations * Savior (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the range of AEGIS by 400%. ** Increases the cost of AEGIS by 100 Health. * Suppressors (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of AEGIS by 50%. ** Increases the cast time of AEGIS by 100%. T Hyper Recharge This ability does not reduce the cooldown of itself. * Active * Cost: 10 Energy * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Rapidly resets the Medic's ability cooldowns over 15 seconds. Alterations * Hyper Speed (10 Hero Points) ** Hyper recharge increases the Medic's movement speed by 30%. ** Hyper recharge decreases the Medic's health regeneration by 2. * Extended Recharge (10 Hero Points) ** Increases the duration of Hyper Recharge by 30%. ** Increases the energy cost of Hyper Recharge by 400%. Hyper Regeneration This ability is affected by healing upgrades. * Active * Cost: 50 Energy * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Heals allied units in a target radius of 15 for 1000 health over 20 seconds. Alterations * Super Vibration (10 Hero Points) ** Units affected by Hyper Regeneration can pass through units. ** The cost of Hyper Regeneration is increased by 100 Health. * Energy Burst (10 Hero Points) ** Units affected by Hyper Regeneration have their energy regeneration increased by 3. ** Decreases the radius of Hyper Regeneration by 66%. Strategy DPS (58 Hero Points) This is an aoe burst damage medic build. Its assist and damage output is decent in its downtime. This build is good in modes with large numbers of enemies such as Open, Defense 3, and Survival. Use ability points in skills and Power Up. Buy energy regeneration, health, maximum energy, and damage. Buying cooldown reduction, Resistor, Defensive Barrier, Personal Cloaking Device, and Energykit is optional. When a dense cluster of enemies is about to enter a choke point, use T, spam R, and then spam E and W towards the enemy. Full Team Revival and Tank Healing Assist (68 Hero Points) This is a build that focuses on supporting the team, surviving enemy hits, and bringing the whole team back to life when up against strong foes. This build is better in modes where the team can recover after devastating losses such as Boss Rush, Open, and Wave. Use ability points on Defense Up. Buy energy regeneration, cooldown reduction, and healing. Buying movement speed, Defensive Barrier, Maximize Defense, Personal Cloaking Device, Restoration, Medkit, Medkit L, Energykit, Medical Package Beacon is optional. Always use Inject Accelerators when it's off cooldown. Hold Q and spam left click on the tank when they're low on health to heal them. However, slow down the clicks as they're being healed so you don't waste health overhealing. Use Z on yourself during or after healing allies to quickly restore your own health. When the team is about to be overrun, run away, circle around, then cast T and use R on all allies, starting with yourself, and then prioritizing fallen allies. Category:Heroes